Transformers 2002
by Norsehound
Summary: What if Transformers happened this year and this day! Yes, this is the pilot episode of what would happen if G1 happened right now (Includes Beastwars references) Enjoy!


Transformers 2002  
  
By Norsehound  
  
Disclaimer: Transformers doesn't belong to me.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Introduction: With the Re-introduction of the G1 series in the form of their comics by Dreamwave, an Idea came to me of re-doing the series through the eyes and view of 2002, not the 80s as it was previously released as. So in your mind's eye, picture the animation of the characters in the format of Dreamwave's new comic series, even though they'll mainly retain their original transformation modes. Oh, and as a final note some details may change, most notably the protoforms before they became the Autobot forms we all know and…er…love.  
  
So without further adieu; I introduce my '2002 Transformers pilot.'  
  
-------------------------------  
  
A silvery ball in space hung there nearly motionless.  
  
Along its surface were cuts and gouges into it's metallic skin, with bright lights and cityscape covering the entire surface.  
  
But there was also damage. Here and there unrepared craters of damage still remained after all this time, and toppled buildings remained that way even after many years since being toppled.  
  
And the wars were still going on.  
  
In one of the great caverns on Cybertron, a yellow form blazed along the ground as the disk-like form hovered along the street of Cybertron, heading for its destination with the word.  
  
So far he had been unnoticed, but that wouldn't stay that way for long.  
  
The particular yellow form was an Autobot, one of a few that had been fighting a guerrilla war on the planet for some time.  
  
And now it was almost time to begin their major push to try and win the war and win back the planet that was rightfully theirs.  
  
But they had the Decepticons to deal with.  
  
A pair of triangular craft rounded a building and flew towards the yellow hovercraft. The black and blue craft were known as Seekers- the Decepticon's fastest drones and most loyal informants.  
  
The pair of them spotted the yellow hovercraft immediately and darted down for it and opened fire with a pair of lethal laser batteries.  
  
The disk accelerated, holes burning into the space that the Autobot just left. Then the Autobot looked ahead to see a tremendous gap in the road.  
  
So it simply leapt down onto the highway below and continued it's trek- the long way.  
  
The seekers rounded and accelerated faster to catch up with their pray.  
  
The Disk took two more detours to loose the seekers before arriving at its destination and transforming.  
  
Bumblebee now possessed a humanoid shape, with a pentagonal head with small horns on the top. Aside from the forelegs and forearms as well as the faceplate, the rest of his body was still yellow.  
  
Bumblebee rushed into a door, knowing its owner and with the vital information.  
  
Bumblebee came to a stop inside the laboratory and was momentarily stunned by the lab equipment. He gained his senses, "Wheeljack!"  
  
At the far end of the lab a black-capped, mouthless robot looked up from the electronic microscope he had been examining, "Bumblebee?"  
  
Bumblebee rushed to a stop beside Wheeljack and huffed, "The Decepticons…onto us…came for data…"  
  
Wearily Bumblebee withdrew a small disk from his chest compartment.  
  
Wheeljack took it and walked to a computer.  
  
"Hurry! The Decepticons were right behind me!" Rushed Bumblebee.  
  
Wheeljack didn't answer as he entered the diskette and pressed several keys on the large panel.  
  
The screen came on and on it was the face of Optimus Prime.  
  
The masked face spoke, "Wheeljack, if you've gotten this then the Decepticons are on the move. I want you to prepare the shuttle for immediate take-off. I'll be brining the troops over to your location within the hour you receive this."  
  
"Oh my," Hummed Wheeljack.  
  
"We don't have much time Wheeljack," Wheezed Bumblebee, "We have to go- now."  
  
"Assuming they haven't found the shuttle." Replied Wheeljack.  
  
After looking at the expression on Bumblebee's face Wheeljack went on, "Help me shut down the lab. We'll be leaving for the Ark in an hour."  
  
Bumblebee nodded with a smile and started on it.  
  
Autobot---------------------------Autobot  
  
The large red form of Optimus Prime rumbled along the ground at high speed. Optimus Prime in his transformed mode rode his wheeled battle chariot.  
  
Beside him were the other Autobots; among them were Prowl and Bluestreak in their hover attack-craft modes. Ironhide, the large hovertank, stuck close to Optimus's rolling chariot as they made their way to the Southern Hemisphere of Cybertron- more specifically the G-7 district.  
  
Optimus rumbled to a stop and his escort also stopped, Ironhide taking point behind Optimus while the two attack craft swerved to a stop in front of the larger Autobot.  
  
Coming down the road were a number of other Autobots. Leading the pack was Mirage the spy hovercraft. Behind him were two Autobot brothers- the golden Sunstreaker and the red Sideswipe; Both fast attack tanks.  
  
They all came to a stop beside the others.  
  
"Did anyone else make it?" Asked Optimus.  
  
Mirage replied, "No. The Decepticons busted in on us."  
  
"I just hope Bumblebee made it through." Sighed Sideswipe.  
  
"We have no time to hope." Rumbled Optimus and started to move, "Autobots, Roll out!"  
  
With this the team of Autobot vehicles started off for the rendezvous point.  
  
Autobot-------------Decepticon  
  
The massive, dark, and humid environment of the Cybertron master control center, monitors flickered as hastily connected plugs ran through the command center, some stringing across the central monitor-ridden column to the walls of the base. Moisture filled the air as overheated components mixed with the water vapor in the air, producing a thick steam as the lubricants evaporated.  
  
The overhead lights were clouded, though they could still make out some forms and figures inside the base.  
  
Two triangular red eyes glared out at the main monitor and the status displays being shown.  
  
"Six hundred lives. What a waste." Muttered Megatron's vocal processor through the thick steam.  
  
Behind him, one of his close subordinates listened and waited.  
  
Megatron turned to this subordinate and asked, "Has any word of their leader come in?"  
  
"No Megatron." Replied the Decepticon known as Shockwave. His big, thick purple build suggested strength and form. His face a flat octagon with a blinking dot for an eye, with two fins on either side of his head. The left forearm was also missing, in its place a large gun barrel.  
  
Shockwave continued, "We have reason to believe three of the Autobots escaped the massacre and may have rendezvous with him elsewhere in the vicinity."  
  
Megatron narrowed his eyes, "I want them found."  
  
He turned back to the monitor and rumbled, "Who is the district leader for that area?"  
  
"The seeker Starscream Mighty Megatron. Shall I have him brought here?" Asked Shockwave.  
  
"Yes," Answered Megatron and half-turned to look at Shockwave again, "I also want an officer from the communications and intelligence department to meet me here. I wish to speak with them about this recent disturbance."  
  
"At once, Megatron." Nodded Shockwave and began issuing orders to the other Decepticons in the cavernous room.  
  
Decepticon-----------------------------Autobot  
  
"That does it." Said Wheeljack as he closed the door to his now-dark lab.  
  
Bumblebee looked around nervously, "I don't see those seekers anywhere…"  
  
"Maybe they gave up and went back to where they came from." Suggested Wheeljack.  
  
"…Or they went to report back to their leader." Added Bumblebee.  
  
Then a rumbling was heard and both Autobots turned to look at the advancing Autobot convoy. Leading the group were Prowl and Bluestreak. After them and several others was the large red form of Optimus prime, riding the large mobile chariot that gave him mobility. Riding on his back was the large turret that formed his trusty shock gun.  
  
"Wheeljack, Why haven't you left yet?" Asked Optimus.  
  
Wheeljack replied, "I had to shut down my lab prime, it's our only hope here on Cybertron-"  
  
"We have to abandon Cybertron Wheeljack." Replied Prime and then continued with lower tones as he came to a halt, "The Decepticons have disrupted another major assembly….and killed everyone there."  
  
Bumblebee displayed everyone's amazement.  
  
"My reply exactly." Replied Prime and added, "We have to leave. Is the shuttle ready?"  
  
"I informed the minibots to get the shuttle ready." Nodded Wheeljack.  
  
"Good. We should leave." Said Optimus.  
  
Wheeljack and Bumblebee transformed, Wheeljack turning into his hover transport while Bumblebee reverted back to the disk-like form.  
  
"Autobots," Sighed Optimus, "Roll out."  
  
With that the convoy rolled away from Wheeljack's lab.  
  
Autobot---------------------Decepticon  
  
Back in the moist Decepticon headquarters, Megatron's red eyes turned to look at the new entries.  
  
At the front of them was a Seeker. Red and white in color, with a black cap and red eyes. A scowl was on his face, fists planted on his sides.  
  
Behind him was the spy-observer unit Soundwave, and with him no doubt was two of his many subordinates stored inside his chest cavity.  
  
"Well?" Asked Megatron as he stepped past Shockwave.  
  
"Well what Megatron?" Asked Starscream.  
  
Megatron's eyes narrowed, "Don't be so rash Starscream I promoted you to regent leader with the intentions of being a good one. Will I have to change my judgment and re-assign you?"  
  
Starscream fell silent and Megatron went on, "Now then…Starscream, I want to know why you have not quenched the Autobot rebels in your area. And don't give me any excuses Starscream, my patience for those have run out since four cycles ago."  
  
Starscream responded, "Any 'Autobot rebels' in my area have not disrupted the piece or done any significant damage to my district's economy. I don't see why I should waste time and any more energon into a futile hunt to take down these 'Autobot rebels' that are not doing any harm to my district!"  
  
"You're a fool Starscream." Rumbled Megatron and narrowed his eyes to go on, "While your police units have been sitting on their chrome-plates, these harmless 'Autobot rebels' or so you call them have been attending rallies by Optimus prime! Those rebels that you are leaving alone- though not doing any damage in your area- are harming the rest of Cybertron!"  
  
"At least our district isn't wasting our precious energon supplies by fighting these Autobots!" Starscream crossed his arms, "As long as these Autobots stay our of my hair I have no reason to deal with them directly."  
  
As Megatron tried to keep his temper, Starscream added, "And besides, why should I deal with these Autobots when I can lend all that work to you, mighty Megatron?"  
  
"Your flattery would get you nowhere fast Starscream! I want those Autobots and I WANT THEM NOW!!!" Echoed Megatron in the chamber.  
  
Decepticon----------------------------Autobot  
  
The Wharves of Cybertron were more or less redundant now that the war had continually lasted long enough to make sea travel by Cybertron's vastly depleted rivers obsolete. However, there was still use in the abandoned warehouses and Wharf storage rooms.  
  
In an especially large and more or less complete dome, a ramshackle Autobot spacecraft was now lit up inside the massive dome and preparing for takeoff.  
  
The elongated Autobot spacecraft was a relic from decades past, an old freighter that had until only twelve mega-cycles ago was left a derelict in this vast warehouse.  
  
But the Minibots changed that.  
  
"Coming through!" Cheered Gears as he swung down from a scaffold to a door in the hull of the ship.  
  
Inside, the Minibots were finishing the work on the Autobot ark so called the Ark.  
  
Brawn rumbled from the console, "Gears! Quit playing around and help me here!"  
  
"I'll help." Said Huffer and met up with Brawn to finish placing the Teletran one interface globe.  
  
A loud CLANK and several clicks confirmed that the device had been successfully installed, as well as the dome lighting up.  
  
"Everything okay at your end?" Asked Cliffjumper from somewhere above them- the forward part of the ship.  
  
"We're set back here!" Replied Brawn, "You guys ready up there!?"  
  
In the control room of the Ark, the larger Ratchet was working with Cliffjumper and Windcharger on getting the systems ready.  
  
The lights came on and the main engine sequence lights also activated.  
  
Ratchet called back, "We're all set here! All engines go!"  
  
Autobot------------Autobot  
  
Jazz in robot mode had been standing guard at the warehouse door when he spotted the convoy advancing.  
  
Once in receptor range, Jazz called out, "Prime! Ironhide! What are you guys doing here? I thought-"  
  
"There's no time Jazz." Replied Optimus as he rolled to a halt, "We have to get moving now."  
  
Then another medium tank rolled up and transformed into Hound, another Autobot, "Optimus!" The shuttle's roaring and ready to go."  
  
"Good." Said Optimus and transformed. The turret unlocked and formed into the large gun while the rest of Optimus's blocky body shifted form into Optimus Prime. Two reflective plates on his chest shone with some unknown light, and his square right shoulder bore the Autobot symbol. His face had only the single, curved faceplate between the blue helmet. Underneath the diamond part of the cap, and beneath the brim of the helmet were two blue eyes above the mouthplate. A nose was also visible.  
  
As he stood, his right foot was placed on the chariot and his right hand grasped the large shock cannon. He pointed at the Shuttle and commanded, "Autobots! Board up now!"  
  
Unnoticed, a small robotic bird remained perched on a lamppost. With triangular red eyes, he watched as the Autobots entered the dome.  
  
Laserbeak narrowed his eyes and began transmission.  
  
Autobot----------------------Decepticon  
  
"Megatron!" Announced Shockwave from his post up high on the command column in the center of the moist command room. He was currently in gun mode, clipped to an interface computer, which his barrel was plugged into. He shifted form, the barrel de-combining and attaching to his backpack as he reverted to robot mode to continue, "Laserbeak has found the Autobot's location!"  
  
"Where!" Barked Megatron as he whirled to the master screen. The transmission came in. Broken by static but still visible, the form of the red Optimus Prime was indistinguishable.  
  
"Optimus Prime…" Seethed Megatron as he squinted.  
  
Shockwave spoke, "They appear to be in an abandoned wharf district. According to the manifest logs of that area, that particular warehouse they have entered contains an ancient Autobot spacecraft."  
  
"Hmm…." Mused Megatron, "Then it is possible that they may use this craft to escape…"  
  
"Shall I alert the troops Megatron?" Asked Shockwave.  
  
"Negative. I have a better plan in mind…" Smiled Megatron and turned to the two guests present in the room, "Starscream. I want you to select your best policeforce and accompany me on destroying the Autobots."  
  
"Me!?" Asked Starscream.  
  
Megatron smiled, "Since you delayed for so long in destroying them, you can make up for lost time by assisting me in destroying their leader Optimus Prime. Do you decline this offer?"  
  
Starscream knew all too well if he refused, it could mean being the laughing stock of his close friends. Starscream a coward? Never!  
  
"I will accept Megatron." Smiled Starscream and walked to a communications panel, cracking a suspicious smile as he walked past the Decepticon leader.  
  
Then Megatron ordered, "Soundwave, I want you to gather your best cassettes for wiping out the Autobots. I want you to be there to record Prime's death so that we may teach the rest of the Autobot rebels a lesson in defying the Decepticons!"  
  
"Yes, Megatron." Hummed Soundwave.  
  
Then Megatron whirled and called to Shockwave, "Shockwave! You have temporary command until I return!"  
  
"Yes, Megatron!" Saluted Shockwave.  
  
"And Shockwave!" Added Megatron and smiled, "Prepare the Nemesis. I wish to chase our pray before annihilating them, and I wouldn't try it without my favorite starship…"  
  
"At once Megatron!" Saluted Shockwave once again and barked orders to the other Decepticons.  
  
Decepticon--------------------Autobot  
  
Just as all the Autobots were finished entering the shuttle, Prime looked down at Bumblebee and the other Minibots. He sighed, "We thank you Minibots, for helping us finish this ship. With luck, we should be back with more energon…or some help."  
  
"I wanna come too prime!" Complained Bumblebee, "Please!?"  
  
"It could be even more dangerous out their," Cautioned prime, "Than here on Cybertron. At least you stand life on Cybertron than in deep space forever."  
  
"If it means being here forever then I'd gladly come!" Challenged Bumblebee.  
  
"Take it easy," Started Brawn but was interrupted by a general alert.  
  
"What's going on?" Asked Prime.  
  
Ironhide's voice replied from the front of the ship, "Prime, it looks like the Decepticons are onto us. I just picked up a spy-flier heading away from here to the Starport. Sensors down there look like they're powering up something big."  
  
Then Jazz's voice added, "If we're gonna take off we should do it now prime!"  
  
Optimus looked at the Minibots to think, and then made a decision, "Seal all the airlocks and prepare for takeoff you guys."  
  
Huffer and Gears didn't look to pleased about this, but Bumblebee and Brawn were sure exited as they manned their stations and began the takeoff procedures.  
  
The dome cracked and slowly swung open. Lights came on and illuminated the upright shuttle as it prepared to launch.  
  
Autobot-------------------Decepticon  
  
Megatron sat in his throne-like command seat. Below him, Starscream's army officers were at work while Starscream himself didn't look too pleased to be there.  
  
Then Soundwave's voice was heard, "All systems ready Megatron."  
  
"Excellent." Hissed Megatron.  
  
Just then one of Starscream's troops, Skywarp, called out, "Sir! Look!"  
  
Megatron looked out the large window at the distance.  
  
Like a golden idol, the disk-like shape of the Autobot craft was visible.  
  
"Should we open fire?" Asked another Seeker, Thundercracker.  
  
"No." Smiled Megatron and added, "I would like to play with my pray first. Let them launch, and once they leave Cybertron orbit we shall board them and crush the Autobots ourselves. An old relic ship from the past shouldn't be that difficult to outrun with the flagship of the Decepticon fleet." Smiled Megatron as he caressed the armrest of his throne.  
  
Starscream still scowled. He didn't like any bit of this.  
  
Decepticon---------------------------Autobot  
  
"All systems ready!" Called Ratchet from across the cabin.  
  
At another station, Wheeljack announced, "Engines at full capacity."  
  
Optimus, seated in his large command chair rumbled, "The Ark….LAUNCH!!"  
  
With that Optimus shoved the throttle forward.  
  
One by one the circular engine ports ignited and rumbled.  
  
Slowly the Autobot ship started to rise from the wharf warehouses, climbing higher and higher into the night sky of Cybertron like a Phoenix reborn.  
  
Autobots in visual sight of the spectacle turned to watch.  
  
Standing in a high location, Alpha Trion watched the Autobot shuttle continue to climb.  
  
"Be strong, Optimus." Cautioned the old robot from afar, "And be careful to the worlds you touch."  
  
The Ark continued to rise, climbing higher and higher on its pillar of flame.  
  
Autobot-----------------------------------Decepticon  
  
"Now," Hissed Megatron as he clutched the armrests of his throne, "Status?"  
  
"All power to engines are registering." Replied one of the Seeker troops, "Engines are all running and weapons systems are charged."  
  
"Excellent." Smiled Megatron and clenched his fist, "Now, for the final slaughter of the Autobots, let us begin!"  
  
The cool blue and purple form of the Nemesis glowed as it slowly rose on anti-gravity drives out of its berth, surrounding it was its escort still at bay.  
  
The Nemesis climbed up after the Ark before it's main drives kicked in and ignited in a trio of blue/purple plumes of energy.  
  
Like a dagger from the surface of the steel world, the sleek and lethal starship known as the Nemesis climbed up after it's pray.  
  
Decepticon-------------------------------Autobot  
  
"Looks like we got Decepticons on our tails!" Cried Ironhide over the rumble of the ship around them. Optimus glanced at a screen and indeed saw the approaching dagger.  
  
"Megatron…" Hummed Optimus and narrowed his eyes.  
  
Megatron smiled, "Optimus prime, soon I will be prevailing over your Autobots. Then we shall see who is the true master of the Cybertronian race!!"  
  
Both craft continued to thrust on, eventually freeing themselves from the constraints of the Atmosphere.  
  
Weight became less and less as the Ark escaped the gravity of the planet.  
  
"Hey!" Cheered Bumblebee as the gravity started to lessen, "Weightlessness! Wow…I've never felt this before!"  
  
"No time for that now!" Called Brawn as he grabbed Bumblebee and sat him down in his seat, "We've got trouble with a capital D."  
  
"Oh…" Said a disappointed Bumblebee.  
  
Optimus turned to Ratchet and asked, "Do we have the transwarp cell active?"  
  
Jazz answered for him, "All primed and ready to go Prime."  
  
"Then let's do it." Replied Optimus and hit three keys before shoving a lever forward.  
  
The engines, one by one gained brightness before all flashed in unison for another destination.  
  
"Slag!" Cursed Megatron, "They posses an active Transwarp drive!"  
  
Starscream was about to make some comment before Megatron cracked a smile, "But no matter." He waved a hand, "Engage our Transwarp engines!"  
  
Soundlessly the order was carried out, and the engines of the Nemesis flared and the ship jumped off after the Ark.  
  
Decepticon---------------------------Autobot  
  
"Whew!" Sighed Ironhide, "About time we got away from them."  
  
"It's not over yet." Answered Optimus, "Megatron is still after us."  
  
"How do you know that Optimus?" Asked Ironhide.  
  
Optimus narrowed his optics, "I just know…"  
  
his hand rested on the silver plates over his chest, "He's coming to kill us."  
  
"So where' we going prime?" Inquired Hound.  
  
Optimus replied, "A planet of great energy. It's one of the largest sources of Energon ever charted this far away from Cybertron. If we can establish a base there, then we can strike back at the Decepticons and win the war."  
  
"Er…" Said Jazz, "Assuming we can shake the Decepticons on our tail."  
  
"Yes, Assuming we can do that." Repeated Optimus.  
  
Sunstreaker blurted, "You mean you don't have a plan?"  
  
"I didn't count on Megatron coming after us." Replied Optimus then looked at him, "But we must overcome this and fight him, even if it means our deaths."  
  
The Autobots gasped.  
  
Autobot--------------------------------------Autobot  
  
Moments later, in the deep quiet of space, a starship emerged from Transwarp and blasted on, all engines roaring as the ship propelled itself at supersonic speeds.  
  
Not too far behind it was the menacing Nemesis, armed to the teeth and ready to do battle.  
  
Megatron smiled and ordered, "Aim for their engines! I want them helpless!"  
  
"At once Megatron!" Saluted one of Starscream's troops.  
  
The Nemesis opened fire, large bolts of blue energy lancing out towards the Autobot craft.  
  
"Ugh!" Everyone called as the ship lurched under an assault. Optimus called, "Do we have any defenses?"  
  
"Working on that prime!" Called Bluestreak.  
  
Turrets creaked as they turned and fired back with golden energy as the ships raced away from the shrinking gas giant.  
  
In their way was the ring of asteroids.  
  
Autobot---------------------------------Decepticon  
  
"M'lord, we are approaching the asteroid belt of the system." Announced a seeker.  
  
Megatron had been pondering this. He had ordered them dropped back to conserve energy, but to keep the Autobot ship in visual range. The vessel under their sights appeared as a bright golden dot against the star 'scape, next to the system's own sun.  
  
"Where is he running?" Pondered Megatron, "What's the use of coming out this far?"  
  
"Megatron!" Blurted Starscream, "We should finish them off now!"  
  
"And risk getting heavily damaged in the process? No Starscream," Smiled Megatron and explained, "Their older vessel cannot compensate for gravity maneuvers and shoot at the same time. We however, have the ample opportunity to dock and get aboard while they are performing this maneuver. Once we take over their vessel, we shall fly the scrap heap back to Cybertron and show off the corpses of our enemies as final victory of the Decepticons!"  
  
Starscream nodded. Sound plan, but there were variables to be taken into consideration, and Starscream didn't like any chance for error.  
  
No matter how small.  
  
Decepticon-------------------------Autobot  
  
"There it is," Sighed Optimus, "Earth."  
  
"That thing?" Asked Jazz.  
  
The blue-green world in their main monitors looked calm and peaceful, even as it's satellite whipped past.  
  
"Amazing…." Sighed Hound, "It's beautiful! I can't wait to go and take a look at it!"  
  
"Assuming we can bat those Decepticreeps we got on our tail." Replied Jazz and thumbed to the aft end of the ship.  
  
Then the ship lurched again.  
  
"Round two…" Muttered Prowl.  
  
"Can we fight back?" Asked Optimus.  
  
Ratchet shook his head, "Not when we're performing orbital entry maneuvers. It's impossible, even with the retrofits!"  
  
"Optimus! They're closing!" Cried Brawn as he looked out a window. Several other Autobots and the Minibots peered out the window at the advancing Decepticon craft.  
  
"Get ready for company…." Warned Optimus as he loaded his shock cannon and his eyes once again narrowed.  
  
Autobot----------------------------------Decepticon  
  
Megatron was laughing as he stood by the side of the entry tube, "This is all too easy! Soon I'll have those Autobots in my hands!!"  
  
Starscream behind him didn't say anything, but was thinking; once this is done with then I can finally get back to minding my own business!  
  
The Nemesis swung in beside the Ark and from the starboard side amidships the breaching cable emerged from the side.  
  
Then it speared forward and bashed into side the Autobot craft.  
  
Everyone shook in the compartment, some Autobots loosing their footing and collapsing to the floor.  
  
Optimus stood and grabbed his shock gun.  
  
"What's going on?" Voiced Bumblebee.  
  
Brawn got a hold of the yellow Autobot and yanked him out of the way as the Decepticon cutting torches burned through the golden hull of the Autobot craft.  
  
"Get down!" Cried Prowl as the Autobots took cover behind the consoles.  
  
Brawn pulled Bumblebee into cover and both watched as the section of the Autobot craft blew down and shattered on the floor.  
  
Smoke and steam obscured what was on the other side, but all Autobots held their fire until a target was visible.  
  
After a moment of nothing, Ironhide slowly stood and asked, "What are those-"  
  
Then a blur rushed into the cabin and pounced on Ironhide.  
  
The big red tank was tackled to the ground as a canine robotic mini-con was on top of him and trying to rip his head off.  
  
Coming through the hole were a various bunch of Mini-cons, several birds and two more canines entered and attacked various Autobots.  
  
Jazz ducked as a bird swooped overhead, turned and blasted it. A direct hit toppled the Mini-con where it landed and blew up a console.  
  
Prime swung his shock cannon and it bashed into one of the Mini-con canines, sending the blue canine into a wall and snapping it's critical systems. The Minicon landed on the ground, paws twitching as it died.  
  
Just then more forms started coming through the breach, including a large, silvery form unmistakable by those who have seen him before.  
  
"Megatron!" Cried Optimus.  
  
Megatron only smiled and fired his arm-mounted gun.  
  
Prime ducked, and the navigational panel behind him exploded.  
  
Major error messages rung in the cabin and sirens wailed as the navigational systems cut-out.  
  
The ship started to list.  
  
Back on the Decepticon craft, the crew were mystified and appalled at what was going on but couldn't stop it. Creaking and groaning were heard as the Autobot craft started to list and pull away from the Decepticon craft.  
  
Then finally the linkage ruptured and snapped, sweeping out several Decepticons before one got the hatch closed.  
  
Each craft pulled away from the other, the Autobot ship on fire while the Decepticon craft was also damaged.  
  
Jazz pulled off a Canine mini-con and blasted it before running across the command deck to the weapons control. He reached it and hit several controls before a seeker grabbed him and threw him back into the midst of fighting.  
  
Teletran one guided the guns as they fired on the Decepticon craft, scoring several hits in the midsection and engines.  
  
Finally a critical section blew out and the Nemesis started to loose power.  
  
Three Decepticons were trapped in the engine room and were swatted aside by a malfunctioning power grid. They all screamed as raw energon coursed through their circuitry, exploding some and causing other malfunctions in others.  
  
Needless to say, like the Ark the Nemesis was trapped in a doomed orbit now, those who could were scrambling to whatever intact life-ships there were and trying in vain to escape.  
  
As the doomed Nemesis was cursed with a slow death, the Autobot craft was still powering down towards the surface of the lit planet below as they fell into daylight.  
  
The ship rocked heavily as they went through the atmosphere. Teletran one was doing it's best to keep the craft stable while it's occupants were busy trying to kill one another.  
  
Optimus grabbed his shock gun only to see a black and red leg swing out and kick it aside before a fist rammed into his head and tossed him down. Optimus looked up to see the smiling face of Megatron as he took aim.  
  
Optimus was rolled out of the way as the flash of purple leapt from the gun and dug away the flooring of the ship.  
  
Then a falling Huffer smacked into Megatron and toppled him. Huffer, frightened and confused, rolled out of the way and ran as another seeker followed him.  
  
Megatron rattled his head and started to stand as Optimus managed to grab his cannon and swing it around to fire.  
  
Megatron turned on his side to free his gun and fired, blowing out the side of the cannon's innards and rendering Optimus's prime weapon useless.  
  
Optimus instead tossed the cannon's remnants at the Decepticon leader, who was hit and toppled backwards again.  
  
But just then the ship leveled out and several cybertonians watched as the view of a very large mountain range became visible.  
  
They continued fighting nevertheless, until they hit a mountain.  
  
The large scraping took off most of the painting in the underside, the next hit destroyed the engine.  
  
Then the ship bore down on a large mountain.  
  
Mostly everyone noticed this now, including Prime and Megatron, though powerless to prevent it.  
  
Optimus jumped into the command seat and tried his best to guide the craft, but it was to no avail.  
  
The ship railroaded into the mountainside.  
  
Aside from the other explosions, everyone toppled as the front glass cracked and showered over the Autobots and Decepticons.  
  
And then lighting-quick explosions and power eddies caught them.  
  
The ship finally ground to a halt, all dark inside the main control room. The Autobots and Decepticons were on the ground, all unconscious in stasis lock.  
  
However, one thing was still operating on-board ship.  
  
The Teletran one computer was still humming and active. Watchful, the computer continued its function on keeping the ship stable in its position.  
  
And that it did, for the hundreds of years to come.  
  
Autobot-------------------------------Autobot  
  
"Uhhh…." Muttered a voice.  
  
Blurred vision.  
  
Optimus's eyes cracked open some, and a blurry form hovering over him was seen. Optimus could make out a face resembling his own, save his mouthplate was open in the center to form a mouth and he was orange and blue.  
  
The matrix- the form seemed to say.  
  
Optimus felt the power of the Autobot matrix of leadership power within him and then the unconsciousness took him again. Before he could ask any questions, he was once again in stasis lock.  
  
Maximal--------------------------------Decepticon  
  
Megatron's dreams were a torturous nightmare.  
  
At first everything seemed placid enough; the calm void of the pit and his mind drifting towards it.  
  
No! I cannot be dead! I must have my vengeance! Thought Megatron.  
  
But somehow he was pulled from this world.  
  
A form ripped him out of his chamber and into cold, fresh air.  
  
He was being yanked from his body.  
  
No! Impossible!  
  
'Ahhh yes, you are mine now.' Smiled a voice next to him, a silvery head looking reminiscent to his own.  
  
Who are you!? Demanded Megatron, Tell me now!  
  
The head only laughed and history bled past; with strange visions in the mind of the Decepticon. He saw everything from the fighting of Optimus Primal to the chamber where his troops and his own body lay.  
  
All this flashed past his eyes in the span of a few seconds, most of it unintelligible.  
  
But the last scene was plainly evident. He was fighting something…no, not specificly him but someone else… and he was fighting that thing…that Optimus Primal. Then Primal reached in and grabbed him in the midst of battle, tearing him free from his captor's chest. And then he was thrown back into his bown body, the chest cavity closing up.  
  
Megatron once again fell into stasis as his chest cavity closed once again and sealed the spark in its proper place.  
  
Once again his dream was placid, but these visions troubled Megatron's spark. What had just happened there? What was going on?  
  
Decepticon-----------------------------Autobot  
  
---------------------------200,000,000,000 years later---------------------- --------  
  
Modern day Mount-Shasta  
  
Below the heights of the tall mountain, a road stretched its way through the pine trees. The mountain and the populace remained oblivious to many things as they enjoyed the surroundings in the area of the impressive Mount Shasta.  
  
Nearby, a local geology sight was taking readings.  
  
A needle was dancing back and fourth across the paper, signifying a tremor.  
  
"Point eight this time." Said one of the Geologists, a British- sounding man in a lab coat.  
  
The woman at the computer nodded, "Yes, we have an Earthquake coming. It's imminent in the next five hours…"  
  
The man got on the phone and started to speak, "Yes…yes this is Shasta geological center. We're registering a moderate Earthquake possibility in your area. Yes, yes I know it's such short notice….Yes I'm well aware….sir I can't explain it at the moment. I'm telling you that your park is under a moderate Earthquake threat. Yes, yes evacuate immediately. Yes…yes I understand. Thank you for your CO-operation ranger. Station out."  
  
The man hung up the phone and the woman at the desk spoke, "Clark…take a look at this…"  
  
The man walked over to the computer and looked over the woman's shoulder at the monitor.  
  
Her finger tapped at a large eddy in the tremors, "There's something large here…I can't identify it, but whatever it is it's big…"  
  
"A large anomaly." Shrugged the man.  
  
The woman replied, "Yes but what? No rock can cancel out waves at this magnitude…unless it's made of pure iron."  
  
"So you're saying there's a hunk of rock down there?" The man asked.  
  
The woman typed in some keys and shook her head, "It's too perfect for that. It may be a man-made object…."  
  
"Impossible!" Replied the other Geologists, "Nothing that big could get that deep! It must be…hundred of thousands of years old!"  
  
"Well maybe we should call in the archeologists when this thing blows over." Sighed the geologist. She gave a laugh and continued, "Sounds like something out of a science-fiction story."  
  
"Yeah, like that Transformers show. My son watches it." Smiled the other Geologist.  
  
"Really?" Smiled the other Geologist.  
  
The male scientist nodded, "You know, from the 80's show? Starts off with the good guys trapped in a mountain…"  
  
Hours later, the tremors slammed into the ark. The ship shifted and shook around them as lava boiled up in the dormant chamber of the volcano.  
  
Parts of the mountain began to shake, with rocks tumbling and starting snowfalls. Then the tremors increased, dislodging parts of the ship. Slowly, the Ark shifted in its rock entombment.  
  
Teletran one beeped active and tried to adjust its relative position. The main engines slowly came back on from years of disuse.  
  
Only three out of the eight engines worked at full force.  
  
"What's that!?" Asked one of the Geologists.  
  
"It can't be an eruption!" Replied the male, "That volcano's supposed to be dormant!"  
  
"Look!" Cried the other one.  
  
The engines kept burning as ice and rock fell over the engines. The ship kept shifting and the engines continued to thrust. More rocks tumbled and ice fell as Teletran one tried in desperation to keep the vessel back into it's resting space. The ship still shifted sideways, and the main thrusters started firing.  
  
Explosions rippled down the right side of the ship as disused thruster assemblies exploded. Fireballs ripped through the side of mount Shasta in what looked like another eruption.  
  
Panic soon after swept through the nation as word came through of the eruption at mount Shasta.  
  
However, as the populace was sending aid, things were happening inside the Autobot craft.  
  
As the dirt and ice were settling, Teletran one initiated its damage control systems. Priority one was the passengers.  
  
The computer scanned the Decepticons and Autobots and initiated and individual scans on them.  
  
"Several critical systems damaged." Called out Teletran one for the majority of the robots inside, others remained on the ground beyond all hope.  
  
Teletran one ran through the data processes and announced, "Transformation geometry damaged. Beginning scan for alternate forms…. No matches in immediate vicinity. Launching scanning drones."  
  
The console opened up, and several hovering spheres floated out of the console and circled around the central display before hovering out the aft and into the bright morning sky of Californian air. These globes were flattened slightly, with a propeller-looking antenna on the tops. They made a breezing sound as they flew through the air.  
  
The press below spotted them and zoomed in on these UFOs, but remarkably they didn't show up on any forms of radar and were quickly lost as they went out in search of alternate geometry forms based on their previous vehicle modes.  
  
In a military base, the warning to the mysterious UFOs was heard and aircraft were already scrambled into the air. Mainly F-18 Hornets were in the air with some on backup, however there were also a group of older F-15 Tomcats parked at one end of the Tarmac.  
  
A glinting of metal shone through the air as the star craft slowed to scan the forms.  
  
The invisible scanning beam swept over the base in search of suitable forms before finally selecting the F-15s.  
  
A yellow scanning beam flashed out of the object and scanned the craft.  
  
Men in the tower noticed and started scrambling the defenses. The trio of F-16s in flight circled around and looked for the craft. They saw it and flashed past.  
  
"You see that thing!?" Asked one.  
  
"No way, it's tiny!" Replied another.  
  
The F-16s, as they circled around, got clearance to fire.  
  
They narrowed in on the object and opened fire. Bullets not missing struck the object with no damage.  
  
The F-16s flashed past.  
  
"It doesn't have a scratch!" Yipped a pilot.  
  
The scanner finished it's job and fluttered off, disappearing again from Radar and nearly invisible.  
  
Autobot-------------------------------Autobot  
  
Elsewhere a car show was going on, across the street was a truckstop.  
  
Almost all the owners to the vehicles were glued to their radios for further news of the eruption, and didn't notice a shiny flash as the sensor drone fluttered in and identified many potential targets.  
  
Scanning commenced immediately, yellow shafts of light bouncing out of the reflective body of the drone and striking some of the vehicles.  
  
"Hey what the-!" Panicked an owner as he backed away from his sports car. A couple stumbled away from their antique BMW Bug as yellow lines ran over it and colored the car before flashing and returning to it's normal state. More sports cars were scanned, including an on-patrol police car. Vans and other vehicles were also scanned, including an Ambulance and one of the trucks across the street.  
  
As the drones brought back the transformation modes, Teletran one was receiving information and starting the matching process.  
  
The first was one of the Seeker officers in the room. A device lowered and swiveled its boxy emitter before shooting it out at Thundercracker.  
  
Slowly Thundercracker's geometry shifted.  
  
The screen danced with the schematics of an F-15. Slowly extra geometry was added and subtracted to give the correct shape-shifting properties to the new form to allowed it to transform properly.  
  
This process was applied to Thundercracker as the beam was re- formatting him.  
  
Once complete, initial repairs were underway and it wasn't long before Thundercracker snapped awake.  
  
His eyes glowed blue again and the robot became aware.  
  
"What…What is happening to…me?" Asked Thundercracker as he examined his hands, slowly they were fading from dark blue to black.  
  
He examined his form under the golden light and watched his leg re- shape itself, then his arm re-form. He felt his skullcap also shifting form and solidifying.  
  
The Golden beam snapped off and moved to another form to begin the process.  
  
More equipment descended and started the process on both Starscream and Megatron.  
  
"Limited Damage." Informed Teletran one as it touched Megatron, "Beginning trivial repairs."  
  
Megatron also snapped awake.  
  
Thundercracker attended to Megatron, "Leader…are you functional?"  
  
"I….think so…" Rasped Megatron as he started to stand and asked, "Where am I?"  
  
"Are you totally functional?" Asked Thundercracker.  
  
"I…believe so…" Replied Megatron.  
  
Visions flowed in front of his mental receptors before his vision cleared again. He stumbled with Thundercracker there to help him.  
  
"Megatron, we should get you to shelter immediately." Spoke Thundercracker and glanced around, "If the Autobots awaken and find you in this state, we may loose!"  
  
"Autobots…." Asked a dazed Megatron.  
  
Other members of the Decepticons were awakening.  
  
He turned and watched as the intelligence officer Soundwave's form was shifting. Several of the surviving mini-cons were also being re- formatted.  
  
Megatron tried to walk but stumbled again, getting used to his body again.  
  
Starscream rose and looked around, likewise dazed. He knew the room, knew where he was and where everyone fell, and also noticed there were some discrepancies. For one thing, the whole front side of the room was a mess, especially to port were the remnants of some of his soldiers were half- buried under the rock and no doubt destroyed beyond all hope. Other dead Mini-cons, some separated from their respective parts were still dead on the ground and grayed.  
  
Skywarp came to a stand beside him and gasped, "Commander….you've- changed…."  
  
"What? Impossible Skywarp," Spoke Starscream as he reached up and wiped some dust from his optics, and looked at Skywarp to speak, "No…it is you who has changed….. You're different…"  
  
Then Starscream turned and glanced into a monitor. Slowly he moved away the dust as the realization came over him.  
  
"We have all…changed….." Starscream looked at his body and blasted, "What happened!? How is this Wha-"  
  
He stopped as he watched several members of his troop finish being shifted, the last of the Decepticons.  
  
"Quickly…" Rasped Megatron, "We must leave…."  
  
"Megatron?' Asked Starscream, "What's going on?"  
  
"No time…to explain…must get out of here!" Wheezed Megatron, still weak from returning to his body.  
  
They walked aft past the rock-covered exit they had used to get into the shuttle and made their way aft.  
  
As they walked through a main cargo room, Starscream stopped and looked at the floor.  
  
"Someone's been here…." Spoke Starscream as he noticed the scorchmarks from a cutting torch that was used to cut something out of this spacious hanger.  
  
"Wasn't there something in here?" Asked Starscream.  
  
"Starscream! Get over here!" Cried Thundercracker.  
  
Starscream cautiously followed them, wary of any more traps or surprises that may spring out and surprise him.  
  
Decepticon------------------------Decepticon  
  
Outside the craft, water rushed down the sides of the Autobot craft as the heat from the engines melted the ice surrounding the craft.  
  
The Decepticons stumbled out and started to flex again.  
  
Starscream was for once astounded more than angry. He was still looking over his form in mystery and intrigue.  
  
Then he looked up at Megatron with his mouth open in surprise and spoke in almost a whisper, "Megatron….what…what happened to us? What happened?"  
  
"I do not know." Replied Megatron and clutched at his chest, "I don't think I know myself…"  
  
Megatron in self-consciousness touched his chest, the cavity that held his own prototype spark, much the same one that Megatron possessed…except his would never go out.  
  
"What do you mean Megatron?' Asked Starscream.  
  
"I'm not sure myself…" Said Megaton and clenched his fists, "Something happened….someone…touched me…."  
  
"Negative Megatron." hummed Soundwave, "We were in Stasis lock after the crash. We have only recently awakened and re-formatted by the Autobot computer."  
  
Megatron shook his head before gathering his senses. He was still alive and functioning.  
  
He stood tall, a little unbalanced as he still regained his senses. Then he thundered, "Decepticons….let's go." Megatron turned to walk to the end of the ship.  
  
"Where will we go!?" Demanded Starscream.  
  
Megatron answered without turning, "I don't know Starscream, someplace other than here."  
  
Starscream fumed with fury. Not only had this big oaf torn him from his prestigious throne on the night of meeting the perfect Fembot AND his power AND his regency AND his land, but he crashed the ship and caused them all to be in stasis lock for who knows how long! And now he has no clear idea of what to do and where to go!?!?!?  
  
"ERRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Starscream as the thrust his hands out and shoulder-mounted energy cannons opened fire into the hole they had crawled out of.  
  
The bolts hit a primary line and Teletran one once again commenced the repair cycle. It re-identified the Autobots and began applying new forms to them.  
  
The first scanned was Optimus prime, their leader.  
  
The biggest form would need to be selected for this great leader.  
  
Then the intelligence circuits were brought on-line, and the chariot and the wrecked main weapon were scanned.  
  
Schematics for the cargo truck were scanned and modified for the use for Optimus prime. After finding it unable to include the trailer into Optimus's prime body mode, Teletran one re-assigned this form to the trailer and re-combined the craft to become Optimus's support package.  
  
The gun also had to be re-scaled into a handheald weapon instead of the larger shock cannon it once was. Optimus himself changed, with two long cylindrical smokestacks coming out of his shoulders and his chest re- shaping to form a pair of windshields. Tires formed on his feet and they also changed geometry, also giving them a blue color. As the chariot re- finished forming into the trailer, Optimus finished being transformed and his eyes glowed with blue once again.  
  
"Uhhh…." Sighed Optimus as he awoke.  
  
The golden light moved over Ironhide and his form shifted, the silver chest also changing into a glass windshield and the rest of his geometry altering.  
  
The beams also touched Prowl, Jazz, and Mirage. Mirage's form altered to thin blue structures, while Jazz and Prowl adopted car hoods on their chests. Prowl and Mirage also had car doors replacing their thruster wings.  
  
All the rest of the Autobots also received reformatting, gaining new shapings to their bodies.  
  
Bumblebee rubbed his horned head and asked, "What…what happened?"  
  
He looked at Brawn and asked, "Brawn…what happened to you…?"  
  
Ironhide looked around in confusion, "Hey! Everyone else…We're all-"  
  
"Different." Said Optimus prime as he stepped forward, leaned down and picked up his gun, "We have been reformatted…"  
  
"But why prime?" Asked Ironhide.  
  
Prime replied, "Our structures must have been damaged and Teletran one repaired us…"  
  
Then Prowl asked, "Jazz….The Decepticons."  
  
"Are gone." Replied Optimus and narrowed his eyes, "And they can't be too far…" He pointed his fingers and ordered, "Quick, get on the scanning equipment and find them. They can't be far."  
  
Autobot---------------------------Decepticon  
  
The Decepticons had gradually climbed down the mountainside by themselves before Starscream made a notice, "Hey that wasn't there before…"  
  
"What is it?" Asked Megatron as he stopped and turned.  
  
Starscream pointed, "That road. This planet wasn't supposed to have any sort of life forms on it."  
  
"Then what's that?" Asked Skywarp and pointed up at a helicopter.  
  
They all turned to look at a helicopter in the sky.  
  
In the helicopter, however, the media people didn't notice the Decepticons and instead were filming the starship.  
  
The newswoman in the helicopter reported, "This is Eva Anderson reporting live from Mount Shasta. The airborne camera crews here are filming what appeared to be the source of the volcanic eruption here on the mountain. I can't make it out clearly but it appears to be some sort of immense spacecraft…it looks copper or gold in color…and it's nothing I've ever seen before…."  
  
"They don't seem to notice us." Replied Thundercracker and kept going and voiced, "Let's keep going."  
  
Megatron continued to stare up at the craft.  
  
An image of seeing primitive humanoid and biological looking creatures flashed in Megatron's mind.  
  
The metallic being shook off the false memory and continued walking down the icy slopes.  
  
Decepticon------------------------Autobot  
  
"Found anything yet?" Asked Optimus.  
  
Wheeljack reported from his station, "We're still working on getting things operational Prime! Right now we only have partial power to the lighting!"  
  
"Make sensors your priority then." Nodded Prime and turned to Jazz, Prowl, and Mirage. He ordered, "I want you three to see if you can find out where the Decepticons went and report back when you found them."  
  
"Right. C'mon guys, let's go!" Announced Jazz and the three trekked out.  
  
Then the comm. crackled and Brawn's voice crackled, "Optimus, this is Brawn. You guys receiving me?"  
  
"We gotcha Brawn." Replied Ironhide, "Go ahead."  
  
Brawn's voice asked, "Er…Prime, I hope you weren't counting on the Shuttle to get outta here, where you?"  
  
"Why do you ask?" Asked Prime.  
  
"I think you should get back here…" Said Brawn.  
  
"On my way." Replied Optimus and turned.  
  
Just as he was walking out, Cliffjumper held up a small hand-sized box and asked, "Hey, what's this?"  
  
Ironhide asked, "Probably a…hey What'cha got there?"  
  
Cliffjumper offered the box to Ironhide, who looked at it. "What's this?"  
  
A red symbol was on the top of the box. It looked like the head of a canine animal, with teeth and oval eyes.  
  
Ironhide shook his head, "This is weird… I can't identify this…"  
  
Prime's thundering footsteps came to a halt as he came to the large storage room.  
  
"Where's the shuttle?" Asked Optimus.  
  
Sure enough, the small inter-system shuttle was gone.  
  
Brawn stood up from looking at the ground and nodded at Prime, "Take a look at this."  
  
Prime clanked over, stopped, and looked down.  
  
"Scorch marks…. from what?" Asked Prime.  
  
Brawn replied, "There was a shuttle here Prime. We installed it ourselves….Someone took it, and I doubt it was the Decepticons."  
  
"Then who could it be?" Asked Prime.  
  
Then the image of that other Prime flashed in his head.  
  
Brawn shook his head, "I dunno. But I doubt anything other than Cybertronian gear could have cut the launch cradles free from the bay."  
  
"Can you scan for the shuttle?" Asked Brawn.  
  
"I've got Huffer doing it now prime. But I'm tellin ya, whoever took off in this thing was a Cybertronian or of Cybertronian decent."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind…" Answered Prime, "Carry on."  
  
Brawn answered, "Always do."  
  
Prime walked back off to the command room but as he turned the communications line crackled, "Prime!"  
  
Prime made a wall-mount and answered it, "I'm here Cliffjumper."  
  
Ironhide took over, "Prime we've got the scanners back up. Y'know we're buried deep in the mountain. We're also identifying some anomalous signatures aft…looks like Bio-organic signatures. We can't identify, but there are numerous signatures."  
  
"Understood." Answered Prime, looked around and spoke, "Ironhide, put me through to Prowl and the others."  
  
"Got it." Replied Ironhide.  
  
"Right here Prime." Said Jazz's voice.  
  
"Jazz," Spoke Prime, "Stop where you are. There are some bio-organic life forms at the aft end of the ship. Where are you?"  
  
Jazz looked around where he, Mirage, and Prowl were located.  
  
"We're just behind the main cargo bay amidships…er….C Cargo level." Replied Jazz, "Shall we stay here?"  
  
"Yes," Answered Prime's voice, "We must secure the ship before looking for Decepticons. Hold your position, I'm coming up there."  
  
"Got it Prime." Answered Jazz.  
  
Prowl asked, "What's that all about?"  
  
Mirage added, "Prime did say something about some bio-organic signs…"  
  
"Any of you see an organic before?" Asked Jazz.  
  
Prowl and Mirage looked at each other, "No." Each answered.  
  
"Well…I guess it'll be our first then." Replied Jazz.  
  
"You mean you haven't seen one either?" Asked Mirage.  
  
Jazz replied, "I'm a defender Mirage, not a scientist."  
  
Then Prime showed up, with Cliffjumper, Wheeljack, and Bumblebee with him- all in Robot mode.  
  
"Any sign yet?" Asked Prime as he came up.  
  
"Nothing here prime." Replied Jazz.  
  
Prime looked across the bay. It spanned most of the ship across, of course once being a general storage deck. Now the deck was empty, with only blue and white emergency lights on-line lighting the bay. It was also damp for some reason, which prime guessed was because they were either in Ice or underwater. Further thinking about it, they were probably in ice. Otherwise the ship would already have been flooded….  
  
"Prime, approaching bio-signs. I'm registering six of them in the immediate vicinity, approaching down the A corridor…from the aft. I think they took one of the aft hatches to get in." Relayed Wheeljack.  
  
"How did you figure that?" Asked Prime.  
  
Cliffjumper answered, "From the status reports it's the only hatch that's exposed to air out there."  
  
"Fifty-eight Cubits and approaching Prime." Spoke Wheeljack and looked up, "What do you plan on doing?"  
  
"Switch off all your lights and find hiding. We'll see what we're dealing with before talking." Replied Prime as he reached up and clicked off his lights.  
  
The others did so and knelt in areas of the dark corridors and behind abandoned crates.  
  
They waited, and heard tapping.  
  
A light came down from the corridor, joined by several others.  
  
Wheeljack, back to the crate, turned his head away from the scanner to listen and then turned back to the scanner.  
  
A voice came through the room, "Remarkable! This is amazing…."  
  
"Sure is. Never seen something this big before…" Replied another voice as the light waved past Bumblebee.  
  
"I'd love to meet the people who made this thing." Said another voice.  
  
Wheeljack's scanner made indications and a display of the beings was outlined.  
  
Wheeljack's eyes reacted to the amazement of the new species under his scanner.  
  
Then one stepped up next to one of the crates, more specifically the one Wheeljack was hiding behind.  
  
"I'm not so sure we will. We didn't see any signs of life on the sonar check or anything." Said another.  
  
It was then Prime decided to reveal himself, "Yes you will Gentlemen."  
  
All lights came on prime, as well as the clicking of several guns.  
  
Optimus Prime walked into the lights, his lights coming back on.  
  
Prowl and Mirage emerged, followed shortly afterward by the others.  
  
"W-What the hell is going on!?" Asked one of the group.  
  
"Please, allow me to explain." Said the Autobot and extended his hand, "My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. This is our vessel, the Ark."  
  
"No way!" Replied one of the lights, "That's Transformers! You guys saying YOUR transformers?!"  
  
"Well…yeah." Said Jazz as the lights came on him, "Well….we did Transform once…I dunno if we do it now."  
  
Optimus crossed his arms, "This is going to take some explaining to do…Can we speak to your leader?"  
  
Autobot-----------------------------Decepticon  
  
The Decepticons had made it off the mountain and were now trekking through the alpine forest.  
  
Megatron stopped the group to say, "It would be much easier if we transformed to cover more distance."  
  
"Where would we go Megatron?" Asked Starscream, "We left whatever Cybertronian craft we could use back there buried in the mountain!"  
  
"Perhaps the life-forms have spacecraft for our use." Suggested Skywarp.  
  
"An excellent Observation Skywarp, But I was planning on riding home in a craft of our own." Replied Megatron.  
  
"You mean, the Nemesis?" Asked Starscream.  
  
"Yes," Smiled Megatron, "Our vessel the Nemesis."  
  
Starscream asked, "Are you sure they're still here? Who knows how long we've been in stasis lock!?"  
  
"I have a vague idea…." Mused Megatron in a low tone, again touching his chest.  
  
Starscream also paused, but asked, "Megatron, what do you suggest we do?"  
  
Megatron pointed at Skywarp, "You, seeker, transform."  
  
Skywarp did so, and changed into a Jet.  
  
Megatron nodded with approval, "Acceptable."  
  
"What are the wings for?" Asked Starscream as he circled Skywarp, "As a seeker they served some sort of purpose, but they look more light deadweights to me."  
  
"It might have something to do with the atmosphere of the planet." Replied Skywarp, "Maybe the creatures attached these on their bodies to achieve flight on this planet. I think they haven't achieved space travel if these are their most advanced craft."  
  
Megatron already knew he had retained his handgun form and turned to Soundwave, "What about you?"  
  
Soundwave nodded and transformed into an oversized tape player.  
  
Megatron bent down to pick up Soundwave and asked, "This is your alternate form?"  
  
"Yes Megatron." Hummed Soundwave.  
  
Megaton's eyes reacted, "And what of your Mini-cons? Did all of them perish?"  
  
"Most of them Megatron." Hummed Soundwave and the front of him opened, "Rumble, Ravage, Frenzy, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Eject."  
  
Cassettes flew out of Soundwave's box and landed on the ground, each transforming.  
  
Rumble and Frenzy transformed into their familiar humanoid mini-con shapes, while Ravage resolved from a black cassette into his canine form. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw resolved themselves into aviator-type mini-cons.  
  
"Impressive." Replied Megatron, "It's not as glamorous as your previous form, but at least it's functional."  
  
The other jets looked at each other and one asked, "What are your orders Megatron."  
  
Starscream reacted at this as Megatron was saying his reply. These were his seekers! Not Megatron's!  
  
But then he reached sub-consciously for the cockpit. Not only did it contain his spark, but also the triple-bodied Reflector in his transformed mode. Starscream was very pleased Megatron had passed over Reflector, one of Starscream's more loyal servants. Starscream still had yet to determine what his transformation mode was, but it was probably some sort if image- capture device.  
  
But Reflector would do, and Starscream wouldn't play him until absolutely necessary.  
  
"Very well then," reasoned Megatron, "You troops will transform. Soundwave, get your Mini-cons back in for travel. I shall also transform and ride in one of Starscream's troops."  
  
Starscream hesitated. If Megatron chose to ride in his chest unit, then he'd loose Reflector!  
  
"I will ride in you, Skywarp." Said Megatron.  
  
Skywarp asked, "Why not ride in our commander lord Megatron?"  
  
Megatron smiled, "To tell the truth I wouldn't trust your commander as far as I can throw him. He'd probably dump me when we were in high altitude."  
  
Starscream gave a silent sigh of relief but also cracked as smile.  
  
Yes Starscream would do that.  
  
Megatron transformed into his Gun mode and clattered to the ground. Skywarp picked up the gun, opened up his canopy and placed the gun inside.  
  
"Starscream, I am returning command of your unit to you." Said Megatron, "However, my lasting order is that I am not to be dropped from vicious hights."  
  
"You don't need to worry Megatron." Smiled Starscream, "Besides, as soon as we landed wherever we were going Soundwave would probably throttle me with his mini-cons in line!"  
  
"So true Starscream. You're learning!" Cried Megatron before the canopy closed.  
  
Starscream also changed while Thundercracker placed a packed Soundwave in his canopy.  
  
Starscream then smiled and ordered, "Royal guard! Transform!"  
  
All the jets did so and took off from the rocky ground and climbed into the air.  
  
Then they formed up into formation.  
  
On radar screens in the California valley and to the naked eye, a large diamond-shaped formation was in the air. Looking as if it was descending to crush something, the large diamond was made up with groups of three craft each organized into the pattern.  
  
With all the different colors of the jets, you'd say they were headed for some sort of airshow.  
  
But in reality they would be the most terrifying flying group Earth would be encountering for the years to come, as the Decepticons took to the sky.  
  
Starscream was at the top and front of the group, feeling free as the air rushed past him- nothing like Cybertron's cities once had.  
  
"Hey!" Exclaimed Thundercracker, "Those must be clouds! I've never seen a cloud before!"  
  
"And mountains!" Cried Skywarp, "Nothing like Cybertron!"  
  
"It's a real planet!" Cried one of the troops.  
  
Starscream didn't say anything. In fact, he was pleased at the curiosity of his troops. This was most certainly the first real, natural (More or less) planet that his Cybertron-bound royal guards had ever seen.  
  
Starscream looked down at the valley below.  
  
Cities, roads, and object shined as they became visible. None of this Starscream saw as he caught glances in the crashing Autobot vessel.  
  
None of it.  
  
Now here they were, emerging under the eyes of a fantastic civilization.  
  
How long where they gone?  
  
Somewhere from behind in the squadron, one of his troops reported, "Commander! We are being shadowed! Unidentified craft, matching speed and direction."  
  
Starscream turned his receptors back and glanced at the pair of dots in the sky behind him. They were smooth and edged, but of different make then his own, new body suggested.  
  
The radar-sensing mechanism in his nose couldn't identify them clearly.  
  
Stealth technology?  
  
"Shall we break and engage leader?" Asked another.  
  
"No." Answered Starscream, "Let them follow us. If they engage, then we attack. Remember that we are supposed to be inconspicuous to these life- forms, let them ponder us."  
  
And so the flying diamond kept flying down the valley, two F-22 new Stealth fighters built by Lockheed Martian shadowing them from behind and watching….waiting….  
  
Decepticon-----------------------------Autobot  
  
The police and other law-enforcement vehicles now surrounded the Autobot spacecraft as the military moved in to secure the situation. Rumor had it the president himself was flying out to see what remained at the spacecraft.  
  
In the meantime, however, the scientists were going over the instrumentation and discussing with some of the Autobots.  
  
Optimus Prime was talking with the Senator of California and was still learning from the leaders as Optimus Prime became aware of the situation.  
  
"Here that?" Asked Bumblebee as he hefted another piece of equipment and handed it to Brawn, "We're on a planet called Earth!"  
  
"Earth?" Asked Brawn, "Strange name for a planet."  
  
"That's what the natives call it." Replied Bumblebee, "Prime's taking to them right now."  
  
Brawn looked over at Prime as he was kneeling down to talk to the representative and nodding occasionally.  
  
"Quit looking guys, we got a job ta do!" Replied Cliffjumper.  
  
Huffer complained, "Man, we've got our ship trashed and out of action for who knows how long and we're being swarmed by aliens. Could it get any worse?"  
  
"Uh, the Decepticons could attack." Replied Cliffjumper.  
  
Brawn spoke, "Don't even start Cliff."  
  
Just then some soldiers saluted.  
  
"Gentlemen," Someone announced, "The President of the United States."  
  
Prime turned his head with everyone else and all the people in the room saluted as a suited man walked through the room and shook the hand of the Senator before asking, "And you're Optimus Prime?"  
  
"Yes I am Mister President." Replied Optimus Prime, "A pleasure to meet you."  
  
"The same with me, Er…Optimus." Replied the President.  
  
Behind their backs, the others were talking.  
  
"Who's the guy in the black?" Asked Bluestreak as he handled down a sonic drill.  
  
Jazz grabbed it and worked below the deck and spoke, "I think that's the leader to the creatures…"  
  
Prowl came over and handed Bluestreak a parts box, "I just hope they don't do any more damage to the ship. Were in bad enough shape as it is."  
  
Just as Mirage walked past with a very heavy object, a panel shorted out where the beings were working and Ironhide started lecturing.  
  
All four shook their heads and went on to working.  
  
Autobot-------------------------------Autobot  
  
The majority of the humans left afterward, only scientists were left to examine the ship.  
  
Prime had called a meeting of the Autobots, and once everyone was in the shuttle hold he explained, "I had a talk with the leader of these people. They apparently call themselves humans and this planet is called Earth, in the year two-thousand and two. And it looks like they already know about us."  
  
"But how?" Asked Jazz.  
  
Ironhide added, "Did they go to Cybertron already?"  
  
"No." Spoke Prime, "But it seems we were a…..television show."  
  
There was silence.  
  
"What's a Television?" Asked Brawn.  
  
Wheeljack answered, "A television is a monitor screen used to broadcast information and entertainment."  
  
"How did you know that?" Asked Ironhide.  
  
Wheeljack explained, "I had a talk with one of the scientists. Seems the humans had this entertainment program called 'Transformers,' Staring us as the main characters."  
  
"Wait a sec," Spoke Ironhide, "You're saying we had fans…before we even got outta here?"  
  
"How Ironic." Said Prime, "These beings imagined us even when we were in stasis lock under their very eyes."  
  
"So whatta we gonna do prime?" Asked Jazz.  
  
Prime answered, "I had a request from their leader that we become their guardians of some sort. In return for protecting the planet and helping keep law and order, they will see what they can do about getting us back home and supplying us with what we need."  
  
"Sounds like a deal." Smiled Prowl.  
  
Huffer whined, "Prime! I wanna go back to Cybertron!"  
  
"I promise we will find a way once the humans can actually find and contact Cybertron. But for the meantime, this will be our home." Answered Prime.  
  
Several of the Autobots frowned, while the others just decided to deal with it.  
  
Bumblebee exclaimed, "Wow! This is gonna be fun!"  
  
Many of the other Mini-bots cheered at this, except Huffer.  
  
Prime was thinking, But what of our brothers on Cybertron?  
  
Autobot-------------------------Decepticon  
  
The Diamond-flight of aircraft had been followed for about an hour now, and they were in the center of the valley.  
  
Both F-22 Raptors were still shadowing them.  
  
Starscream was well aware of the fighters that had been trailing them for a little less than an hour and still didn't do anything to stop them as of yet.  
  
"Lord Starscream," Announced a Seeker, "I'm identifying a powerful energon signature below. I cannot confirm the source, but there is definitely a powerful Energon signature below."  
  
"Very well then." Said Starscream and ordered, "Squadron! Follow on my lead! We'll do some investigating…."  
  
Starscream banked, his squadmates following him as they banked down and flew towards a city in the Tri-valley area.  
  
Behind them, the F-22s were giving reports as to the change of course.  
  
The city they reported these craft to be approaching was called Livermore.  
  
Down on the surface, in the large Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory- the same lab that worked on the Nuclear and Atomic bombs, a discovery was made.  
  
Behind sealed doors, the large high-energy chamber glowed.  
  
One of the scientists at the panel hummed, "Energon…."  
  
"What's that?" Asked the visitor, his badge hanging around his neck as he also peered through the glass at the object inside the chamber.  
  
"Energon." Replied the Scientist and smiled, "It's a new form of element we've managed to come up with. Sorta like Aerogel."  
  
Several press members were also in the room and watching with interest as the purple and semi-translucent material was visible.  
  
One of the press asked, "Besides an element, what is this Energon? What is it exactly?"  
  
The Doctor answered, "Energon is a new source of storing energy gentlemen! Now when we create energy it can be compressed and stored into Energon. We have yet to find a way to contain this raw Energy, but tests inside the lab report that it's extra-light and extra efficient."  
  
As more questions were being asked, the Energon solidified and also caught the attention of several Decepticons in the vicinity.  
  
The Livermore airport wasn't very much of an active place. Long runway, a parked commercial jet, but propeller craft mostly. It was a lazy airport on the north end of town and by one of the interstate highways.  
  
However, the surprise of the Tower was more than hysterical as they watched forty-nine jets take turns as they came into land individually.  
  
Once all his troops were on the ground, Starscream turned and spoke, "This was too easy!"  
  
"Who are they?' Asked Skywarp as he taxied to a stop beside Starscream and looked over at the jets.  
  
"I don't know," Replied Starscream, "They apparently haven't noticed us. Maybe we can sneak quietly and take the road."  
  
"Why don't we just transform and walk to our destination?" Asked Thundercracker.  
  
Starscream replied, "Do you see any of the populace in robot mode? If we retain these forms, then maybe we won't be noticed."  
  
It was quite humorous to see Starscream's troops leave the runway and take to the road. The tower started calling the police while pedestrians pulled over to get their eyes checked as these jets followed the roadways to their destination; ignoring the direction of traffic and making their own way to the labs across town….by road. All forty-nine of them.  
  
Decepticon---------------------------Autobot  
  
Teletran one was once again operational and most of the base functions were once again working. With Wheeljack's guidance Brawn and his mini-cons got the aft reactors working once again and the same people who re-built the Ark were doing repairs a lot quicker.  
  
Jazz and Ratchet were at the screen and scanning the human television channels for anything interesting.  
  
"No…" Muttered Jazz as he flipped through channels.  
  
"Wait, go back…" Spoke Ratchet as Jazz passed a channel. Jazz pressed the down button again and came to a news channel.  
  
Prime walked into the computer room and asked, "Find anything?"  
  
"You'll never believe it Prime. I think we've found the Decepticons." Replied Ratchet and pointed at the screen.  
  
Prime joined the other two's looks, "By the Matrix…."  
  
Forty-nine jets in a single-file line were cruising the streets of a town, making their way through traffic and causing disasters as they were doing so.  
  
Prime also noticed the steel-purple insignia on their wing.  
  
"Decepticons…" Muttered Optimus.  
  
Jazz scratched his head and asked, "Hey Prime, can we get some shots of this? Maybe we can blackmail them back on Cybertron."  
  
"….." Answered Prime, "No. But we should get moving."  
  
"How Prime? Didn't you say we had to be inconspicuous?" Asked Ratchet.  
  
"I know." Answered Prime, "But we do have alternate transformation modes now, that resemble human vehicles. Maybe we should put them to use."  
  
"Way ahead of you Prime." Smiled Jazz and transformed.  
  
"Woa!" He exclaimed as he resolved into a car.  
  
Ratchet laughed, "Look at you! You can hardly defend yourself."  
  
"I dunno…I kinda like it." Smiled Jazz in his car form and started rolling down the corridor.  
  
"That's the spirit. Jazz, Go get Prowl, Bluestreak, and Mirage and tell them to meet me at the aft section of the ship." Prime checked his new hand-pistol weapon, "We're going Decepticon hunting…."  
  
Autobot-----------------------------------------Decepticon  
  
Starscream was bewildered at the species of this planet. They would swerve out of his way and avoid him as he made his way down the street.  
  
Starscream had a feeling of power as he watched them all flee.  
  
The other jets didn't say anything, mainly because none of the native life-forms seemed to speak except in the form of yelling…something that these creatures did often.  
  
Starscream then remembered Megatron and Soundwave but quickly reasoned they wouldn't be of any help. Soundwave was probably waiting for orders and Megatron was off-line…probably recovering from that whatever it was that spooked him during the stasis lock.  
  
Then some strange wailing machines came to a stop in Starscream's path. Their compartments opened and out came smaller constructs.  
  
Starscream was puzzled as these units spoke, "You in the aircraft! Stop where you are!"  
  
Starscream did so, though he was observing the smaller units carefully. His command came to a halt behind him.  
  
The smaller units approached him and pointed small pistols at his canopy.  
  
One of them climbed up and peered into the cockpit.  
  
"Hey guys! There's no one in here!" Called the one on Starscream.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm serious! There's a camera in here but there isn't anything else! No one's piloting!" Cried the officer.  
  
"Open it up!" Spoke another officer as he advanced on the craft.  
  
No! Thought Starscream, If they discover Reflector-!  
  
It was time to show how superior Cybertronian life-forms were to these minute constructions and cried, "Get off!"  
  
"Huh?" Asked the officer.  
  
Starscream transformed. The police officer toppled down and landed on the ground as Starscream shifted form and resolved into his humanoid mode.  
  
"Sweet Jesus!" Exclaimed an officer on the ground as he scrambled to get up and rush back to cover.  
  
The other officers opened fire out of fear, trying desperately to aim for the head.  
  
Starscream shielded his eyes while the rest of his troops also shifted to humanoid mode.  
  
"Regent!, what happened?" Asked Skywarp.  
  
Skywarp replied, "These mini-cons tried to sabotage me!"  
  
"What's a Mini-con?" Asked a police officer.  
  
Starscream called to his troops, "All troops! Take off!!"  
  
They tried and all of them made it air-born into the sky in robot mode.  
  
"This way!" Exclaimed Starscream and followed his sensors in the general direction of the energon signature.  
  
Decepticon-----------------------------------Autobot  
  
On the Interstate, passing through Sacramento with a police escort, a large truck, a hotrod, a pair of race cars, a formula one race car, and another older police vehicle were on the highway. With them was a BMW Bug, yellow in color and a van.  
  
As they were driving, Prowl was listening to the radio and informed, "Prime! The Decepticons have attacked! They've been fired upon by police and are heading East-bound."  
  
"What's over there that could be of any use to them?" Asked Prime.  
  
Wheeljack answered, "They are in the Livermore area Prime. From what the scientists told me they have a lab down there."  
  
"My sensors are picking up somethin' down there Prime. I'm getting an Energon reading…." Said Jazz.  
  
"Energon? On this planet?" Asked Prime.  
  
"Not surprising Prime. Humanity has made great advances in technology. Maybe they've developed Energon creation techniques in the lab." Reasoned Wheeljack.  
  
"Then we'd better hurry." Replied Optimus and accelerated the gas.  
  
The convoy also sped up, increasing their MPH.  
  
Autobot------------------------------Decepticon  
  
The Jets landed in the center of the lab.  
  
"Here!" Cried Thundercracker.  
  
Then something shifted inside Skywarp's compartment, "Let me out!"  
  
Skywarp opened his compartment and Megatron clattered out. Then the gun transformed and grew in size to a full-sized Decepticon.  
  
Thundercracker likewise opened up his chest and out came Soundwave, who transformed into his normal size.  
  
"Megatron, we have tracked Energon to this location!" Exclaimed Starscream.  
  
"Energon?" Asked Megatron, his eyes reacting.  
  
"Yes! In there!" Replied Starscream.  
  
Megatron scanned for himself.  
  
Sure enough, a reasonable quantity of Energon was distributed throughout the facility.  
  
"Hmm…." Thought Megatron, "I could use an Energon boost. What about the rest of you?"  
  
"I am constructed to carry Energon if necessary, Megatron." Hummed Soundwave and ejected two cassettes. They clattered to the ground and transformed into Rumble and Frenzy.  
  
"Yo, we're ready to go!" Yipped Rumble.  
  
Megatron smiled, "Yes, good. Now then, you can detect Energon can't you?"  
  
Someone screamed and the group turned to see some lab technicians pointing at the Decepticons.  
  
"Bio-organics!" Hissed Megatron, "So, they do exist!"  
  
"What?!" Asked Starscream.  
  
Megatron grimaced, "You have never seen a Bio-organic before!?"  
  
"N-no…" Answered Starscream.  
  
"You're a fool Starscream!" Rasped Megatron, "Now, Soundwave, troops! Grab the energon!"  
  
"Megatron, I may have found something of interest." Hummed Soundwave.  
  
As the sirens wailed, Megatron's eyes found the sign pointing to the laser complex.  
  
Megatron smiled and started walking in that direction while the seekers broke off in pairs and followed the Energon signatures to gather them.  
  
Decepticon------------------------------------Autobot  
  
The convoy was nearly there.  
  
"Prime, the Decepticons are attacking the labs. I think they're after the Energon." Notified Prowl  
  
"We're almost there…." Replied Prime as they entered the Livermore area.  
  
"Traffic's going to be a nightmare…" Replied Bluestreak and made a turn into the lane.  
  
Prowl moved over into the shoulder and hit the gas.  
  
"Prowl, Bluestreak, Jazz, you go on ahead." Ordered Prime.  
  
"Roger!" Replied Prowl and the three sped up.  
  
"Mirage, go with them." Added Prime.  
  
"You got it Prime." Answered Mirage and went after them.  
  
Bumblebee asked, "We just going to wait this out Prime?"  
  
"We'll get there all right," Spoke Prime, "But we'll be the heavy-hitting force."  
  
  
  
Autobot--------------------------------------------Decepticon  
  
As Starscream's troops were gathering the raw energon, Megatron had bashed his way into a large complex that most certainly held what Megatron was after.  
  
"Ah, here…." Smiled Megatron.  
  
They all walked in, just low enough to clear the roof as they bent over.  
  
Rumble and Frenzy didn't need to bend, but rushed ahead of the group to a control panel.  
  
"Here it is!" Yipped Frenzy.  
  
"Whadda we do Soundwave?" Asked Rumble.  
  
Soundwave bent over the panel and examined it.  
  
"Can you operate it Starscream?" Inquired Megatron.  
  
"What do you intend to do Megatron?" Asked Starscream.  
  
Megatron had an answer, "Simple Starscream. With a laser I can transmit a signal to Cybertron and see if anyone remains."  
  
Starscream blurted, "You really think that there will be anyone listening Megatron? Cybertron has probably moved thousands of light years from its original position! Are you really expecting that your regent Shockwave will still have kept power after all these years!?"  
  
"Yes, Starscream, I do." Spoke Megatron, "Shockwave was the best officer I had out of all of Cybertron. I probably should have taken him with me instead of you."  
  
Starscream fell silent, but watched everything Shockwave was doing. Through the canopy glass, Reflector was watching also.  
  
"I have located Cybertron's conjectural position with the available information Megatron." Hummed Soundwave, "Shall I begin transmission?"  
  
"Immediately." Nodded Megatron.  
  
Soundwave did so.  
  
Decepticon-----------------------------------Decepticon  
  
In deep space, in between the stars, the dimly-lit rouge planet of Cybertron and its moons were rotating around each other as they gravitated towards the nearest system. According to the projections of its inhabitants, this was a nine-planet system with a bright-orange sun.  
  
There was also a laser transmission coming in from the fourth planet of that system.  
  
In the command chamber, now bigger and with more monitors and retro- equipment, the older Decepticon Shockwave was notified of this transmission.  
  
"Patch it in at once." Ordered the purple Decepticon.  
  
A Decepticon hit some keys and the transmission came in on one of the monitors in text form.  
  
"This is legible?" Asked Shockwave.  
  
"Yes leader." Replied the communications Decepticon; this one looking reminiscent to Soundwave, "The code appears Cybertronian, abit eight ultra- cycles old."  
  
Shockwave knew of very few Decepticons lost since back then…perhaps-  
  
He started reading the text:  
  
1.1 To Cybertron: Decepticon HQ  
  
Megatron and others alive. Soundwave reporting. Casualties: 43% to total forces; mostly Mini-cons. Primitive bio-organic dominant species on-planet. Threat rate: mild 67% chance. Autobot prescience also registered Optimus Prime among them. Megatron's health: 80%. Request immediate re-enforcements and backup. Urgent priority.  
  
On the order of Megatron.  
  
2 On the order of Megatron…  
  
Shockwave turned and blasted, "Quickly! Get a Seeker division equipped and ready! We will mount a rescue mission to this planet!"  
  
"But sir," Spoke the intelligence officer, "can we believe the transmission? It could be a trap."  
  
"I'm willing to gamble it isn't. Now do as you are told." Answered Shockwave.  
  
"Regent." Saluted the officer and issued orders.  
  
Decepticon----------------------------------------Autobot  
  
Prowl, Jazz, Bluestreak, and Mirage arrived and started shooting down into the labs at a clustered group of Decepticon seekers. These seekers whirled and opened fire.  
  
"What's going on!?" Demanded Megatron.  
  
"Autobots!!" Came a cry from outside.  
  
Megatron whirled and asked, "Are you done with that transmission?"  
  
"Yes Megatron." Hummed Soundwave.  
  
"Good. Then get out there!" Demanded Megatron and turned to Starscream, "Starscream, you and Thundercracker destroy the machinery once you are finished. Then join us outside."  
  
"Yes Mighty Megatron…." Smirked Starscream.  
  
Megatron hesitated for a moment, transformed into a gun and Soundwave carried him out. The other Seekers and Skywarp went outside as well.  
  
"Let's get started…" Said Thundercracker.  
  
But then Starscream whacked Thundercracker in the skullcap and KO'ed the Decepticon.  
  
As Thundercracker clattered on the floor, Starscream opened up his chest and let Reflector come out. Reflector transformed and listened to Starscream.  
  
"You saw the process," Ordered Starscream, "Now get operating!"  
  
All three of the Mini-con sized Reflector went into action. Sharing the same mind but with three bodies, the Decepticon went to work in gearing another transmission.  
  
Decepticon----------------------Decepticon  
  
In the district known as G-7, the regency palace was standing tall and precise. However, a laser beam then nailed the regency receiver.  
  
The one Starscream left in command now looked at the display.  
  
It was Astrotrain. He was at first a seeker, but now upgraded to the triple-changer he was now.  
  
And he was looking at the screen's text:  
  
2.1 To Regency HQ, G-7 District. Second-in-command: Astrotrain  
  
This is Starscream. I am still alive and on the fourth planet of Star system GX415B. I need immediate assistance. Send Re-enforcement's to position to assist. Megatron has already dispatched troops, but I want you to be those Troops he sends.  
  
You know what to do Astrotrain.  
  
Starscreamer.  
  
"Well?" Asked Blitzwing.  
  
Astrotrain nodded as he finished the message, then turned to order, "Get the Expeditionary force ready. I want our three leading commanders also on scramble."  
  
"But Ramjet, Dirge, and Thrust are on leave sire. Shall I get them nevertheless?" Asked Blitzwing.  
  
"Immediately." Confirmed Astrotrain, "Our Regent needs our assistance. I do not want him to regret making me second-in-command over his district."  
  
"Leader." Saluted Blitzwing and left to carry out those orders.  
  
Then the screen crackled and Shockwave's head appeared.  
  
"Ah Shockwave." Spoke Astrotrain, "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Megatron needs assistance. I would like your division to contribute in the rescue mission."  
  
"But of course." Answered Astrotrain, "In fact, how about if we perform the rescue mission ourselves? After all, Starscream is our Regent."  
  
"Very well." Answered Shockwave, "But you are to follow Megatron's orders, is that understood?"  
  
"Perfectly." Replied Astrotrain.  
  
Then the transmission cut.  
  
"Starscream will be pleased…" Smiled Astrotrain as he stood and transformed to his rail-rider form and chugged off.  
  
Decepticon----------------------------Autobot  
  
Optimus and the others rolled to a stop and transformed.  
  
"Autobots! More of them!" Cried out a Seeker.  
  
Megatron turned and fired.  
  
Optimus ducked behind a building as the spark of purple blasted and exploded a structure not too far away.  
  
The Mini-bots took cover also, next to Prime was Brawn and Bumblebee.  
  
"Whadda we do Prime?" Asked Brawn.  
  
Prime was still thinking when Megatron called out, "Autobots! Come out and fight! Or all you still cowards after all these millennia?"  
  
"That settles it." Replied Prime and answered, "Brawn, you and the Mini-bots get their attention. I'll see what I can do…"  
  
"Got it Prime." Replied Brawn and made hand signals to Huffer, Gears, and Cliffjumper hiding behind another building.  
  
Cliffjumper nodded in understanding and then all at once they turned.  
  
Brawn's shot hit Skywarp in the head and the Jet crashed to the ground.  
  
Megatron looked from Skywarp to the sights of his gun and saw more shots coming at him.  
  
The energy bolts bounced off his re-enforced structure and made the Decepticon stagger before shooting back.  
  
A plume of Concrete exploded upward into the sky as Megatron's bolt missed Gears only by centimeters.  
  
Before Gears could remark about it Huffer yanked him out of the way and into Cliffjumper's cover fire.  
  
Then Optimus arrived and fired with his gun.  
  
Megatron turned and let the bolt whirl over his shoulder and Fired back.  
  
The purple bolt snapped across the air and hit Prime in the shoulder.  
  
He looked back at the parked Trailer and wondered what its function was exactly.  
  
Then he turned back and fired again.  
  
Police and Media crews were covering the whole spectacle in wonder and awe.  
  
Especially Fans of the Transformers TV series and Toy saga.  
  
The gigantic robots were fighting it out in the Livermore Labs, looking like a fantasy come true.  
  
However, the Decepticons still had the Autobots outnumbered.  
  
Jazz, Prowl, and Bluestreak were up behind one of the Lab structures and waiting for the Decepticons to stop shooting.  
  
"Man, we're still outnumbered!" Exclaimed Jazz.  
  
"Don't remind me!" Spoke Prowl and then the innards of the building exploded, leaving the wall they were up against intact.  
  
Just then they looked up to see a group of aircraft fly over and drop missiles.  
  
The bombs landed and hit several of the Decepticons, toppling them to the ground long enough for the three Autobots to get off good hits.  
  
"All right!" Cheered Ironhide from another part of the attack.  
  
Just then the sky darkened.  
  
"By the Matrix…." Gasped Prime as he looked up.  
  
Megatron also looked up.  
  
A group of spacecraft were approaching, surrounding a Decepticon ship.  
  
Starscream called, "Astrotrain! Get us out of here!"  
  
A voice cried back, "At once regent!"  
  
A new kind of seeker fighter deployed. Looking like an earth- constructed Jet, the new Seekers flew out into the air.  
  
Human aircraft banked and opened fire on these new constructs, missiles criss-crossing the sky and blowing others out of the sky.  
  
Astrotrain was quite surprised at the loss of his troops already. These small, noisy biological creatures were making themselves a force to be reckoned with.  
  
Astrotrain frowned and Blitzwing asked, "What do we do leader?"  
  
"Extract our troops." Replied Astrotrain.  
  
"And of Megatron?"  
  
"Ignore him. We take our orders from Starscream." Replied Astrotrain.  
  
More Seekers deployed out and rushed to the ground.  
  
Starscream ran out of the laser building as he closed the canopy with Reflector in his chest.  
  
He jumped, and rotated around to transform into his Jet mode.  
  
"All my Troops! Follow me!" Exclaimed Starscream.  
  
Starscream's troops rallied behind his leader and transformed to go after him.  
  
Thundercracker emerged moments later and also transformed.  
  
Megatron howled, "Starscream!"  
  
A neo-seeker whizzed by and picked up Megatron.  
  
Soundwave also got a ride from one of the Seekers, his Cassettes also getting rides.  
  
The Decepticons started to retreat up to the larger starship, while Earth planes were chasing after them with re-enforcements arriving after them to pick off any alien aircraft.  
  
Then they started attacking the ship.  
  
Astrotrain stabilized himself as the ship shook and settled.  
  
"What's taking so long!?" Demanded Astrotrain.  
  
Blitzwing answered, "We are recovering the troops. The regent and his staff are aboard."  
  
"Then get us out of here!" Blasted Astrotrain, "Fire suppressive fire to get rid of those pests!"  
  
Azure fire opened up and snaked out at the Earth jets, striking several and annihilating them in a blazing fireball.  
  
More missiles spiraled out of the human aircraft and blew into the side of the Decepticon star craft.  
  
Starscream rushed into the command chamber and ordered, "What's taking you so long? GET US OUT OF HERE!!!"  
  
"At once Lord Starscream!" Saluted Astrotrain and Blitzwing.  
  
The main thrusters of the Decepticon craft ignited blue and rumbled the craft forward out of the now-cloudy aerospace over Livermore.  
  
Fighters kept swarming until the engines increased speed and pushed the craft faster and faster out of the area.  
  
The Autobots watched them go.  
  
"Well…" Sighed Optimus, "The war looks far from over…"  
  
Jazz was a little bit more Optimistic, "But I guess we have them to thank."  
  
He pointed up at the flights of F-16s and F-22s flying overhead, some going after the Decepticon craft.  
  
But Blitzwing's cruiser had already left the aerospace.  
  
Autobot---------------------Decepticon  
  
Megatron stomped onto the command deck, behind him was Soundwave.  
  
Starscream also turned from looking up at Blitzwing and Astrotrain on the bridge and smiled, "Ah Megatron-"  
  
Megatron's black fist nailed Starscream and the leader of the Decepticons rumbled, "Starscream you fool! We could have killed those pathetic Autobots and their leader Optimus Prime! This is all your doing!"  
  
"Lord Megatron," Reasoned Astrotrain, "We were only obeying orders from Shockwave. We were on a rescue mission to extract you from the planet. That we have done so."  
  
Megatron was about to respond when Blitzwing announced, "Lord Megatron! I…I am picking up a distress beacon from your vessel the Nemesis…"  
  
"What?" Asked Megatron and walked forward. Starscream came to a stand behind his back, a hand on the faceplate where Megatron hit him. He also touched the cockpit where Reflector was still hidden.  
  
Megatron looked at the sensor data, "It's located over the ocean…"  
  
He turned to Blitzwing, "Can we land this vessel under water?"  
  
"There have been many advances in technology since you left Lord Megatron." Replied Blitzwing, "Yes, it is possible with retaining 83% mobility."  
  
"Then do so." Replied Megatron, "I want to inspect my ship."  
  
The Decepticon vessel lowered itself slowly into the water until it was completely submerged and sinking lower.  
  
Minutes passed as the ship continued to sink lower and lower.  
  
Then the lights played on something underwater.  
  
"There!" Indicated Megatron as the lights played on the downed craft.  
  
Megatron smiled as he looked over the Nemesis's hull.  
  
"I'm registering moderate damage to the craft." Spoke Blitzwing from his station, "I doubt it will fly again."  
  
"Does it matter?" Asked Megatron and looked back at the ship, "I want it to be our new base…"  
  
"You intend on establishing a base here?" Asked Astrotrain.  
  
"Yes." Replied Megatron in a flat tone and turned to Astrotrain, "You do have the necessary facilities on-site do you not?"  
  
"Of course Megatron but-"  
  
"Then We will use them immediately." Spoke Megatron, "Deploy that equipment at once!"  
  
The hull opened up and the Seekers deployed with construction gear and came up on the hull.  
  
"A new base of operations for our use." Smiled Megatron, "Now I can annihilate the Autobots and then work on making this planet mine!"  
  
However, Decepticons nearing the aft stirred a trio of forms that had assumed peculiar shapes and forms. Long possessing their own transformation modes, these trio were warped and rendered insane by the energon infusion long ago.  
  
And now they awoke.  
  
In the Decepticon ship, there was a cry over the Comm. net.  
  
"What was that?!" Demanded Blitzwing, "Striker, report! Damnit Striker this is no joke!"  
  
"What's going on?" Asked Megatron and turned to look up at Blitzwing's station.  
  
Blitzwing turned and shrugged, "We've lost contact with one of my unit-"  
  
Then the ship shook and laser fire was heard.  
  
"What's going on!?" Repeated Megatron.  
  
"Unidentified!" Answered one of the Jets, "Three contacts! I think they're what remains of the crew sir!"  
  
"Then they should answer to our commands." Replied Megatron.  
  
One of them swam past the command cabin, a pair of red eyes peering in on Megatron before swimming away, two other forms swimming after him.  
  
Megatron frowned, "Now I wonder…."  
  
Astrotrain advised, "Lord Megatron, perhaps it would be easier for us to finish the base construction and then move on to tracking the unidentified creatures."  
  
"Yes, very well." Replied Megatron and looked back at the downed Nemesis and noticed something.  
  
There was a hole in the command tower. A very big one; like the size of an inter-planetary escape shuttlecraft….of Autobot use.  
  
"Soundwave," Spoke Megatron, "Wasn't that Autobot escape craft missing when we awoke inside their base?"  
  
"Yes Megatron." Hummed Soundwave.  
  
Then it hit Megatron.  
  
The flash of seeing that Autobot shuttle fly in, ram through the front glass, and then impact on whoever's eyes he was seeing out of. Megatron remembered a green face, with bio-organic components on that being… And then he saw the Nemesis leave.  
  
He also remembered other things.  
  
"Someone's been through our ship!" Rumbled Megatron and pointed, "Damage! There was no such damage on our craft before it landed here!" Then he turned his head to Astrotrain, "Check the ammunition stores! If I'm right more than half of the ammunition stores are missing!"  
  
Astrotrain did so and his amazement was evident as he said, "Correct Megatron….it does appear the missile allotment was expended…"  
  
"We didn't use any missiles when we attacked the Autobot craft!" Cried Starscream, "What is going on!?"  
  
"Predicons…." Muttered Megatron. Then he whirled to the others, "I need some time alone. I suppose there are flag offices for my use?"  
  
"Yes Megatron." Replied Astrotrain.  
  
"I'll find them myself." Spoke Megatron as he turned and walked off. Once he was out of hearing range clenched his fist, "If I ever find my so- called Descendant this Megatron WILL PAY FOR ALL HE HAS DONE!!!"  
  
Megatron's rage grew as stomped off in rage. This 'Descendant' had not only taken his spark for use of his own, but also took his ship and trashed it! By the pit he would kill that Predicon with his bare hands- no crush him with his own hands!!!  
  
Unnoticed, one of Reflector's halves quietly waited until Megatron was out of receptor range before dashing back to the command center.  
  
Starscream had the knowledge. Predicons….  
  
He turned and announced, "Astrotrain, I need a favor."  
  
"Anything." Replied Astrotrain as he and Blitzwing both listened up. No one else was in the room, Soundwave had gone off elsewhere to communicate with his staff back on Cybertron and get updated.  
  
"I want a special team to go to the command deck and bring back anything strange you find in there. I also want it done in secrecy."  
  
"Yes Lord Starscream." Nodded Astrotrain and Blitzwing set the plan in motion.  
  
Starscream would find out who these Decepticons were, and if he wouldn't have his District back he would have the Decepticon throne.  
  
Starscream smiled. Maybe he would have his revenge on Megatron yet!  
  
Decepticon-----------------------------Autobot  
  
"Are you sure the ship is no longer functional?" Asked Optimus.  
  
"Positively Prime." Answered Wheeljack.  
  
It was several hours later, when the Autobots had made it back to their base. Optimus asked, "Is there any way we can signal Cybertron?"  
  
"Nope." Answered Ironhide, "The comm. system's shot to pieces….it was in the Nose."  
  
"Oh." Answered Prime and sighed, "Well, perhaps we can find ways to make this base more permanent."  
  
"The mini-bots are working on that now prime." Replied Ironhide, "They got a condition though, they say they get first dibs on the rooms."  
  
"That's fine with me." Replied Optimus.  
  
They all looked off the side of the crashed Ark and out into the sky.  
  
This planet was theirs to defend now, from Decepticons or otherwise.  
  
Prime just prayed that this end would not be as long as the one they left behind on Cybertron….  
  
And so it begins………….  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
End  
  
----------------------------------  
  
What was the general opinion? Things were changed around from the first three episodes of the original Transformers; yet I hope these changes would be acceptable.  
  
Everything so far is true. Yes, LLNL does have a large enough Laser. Weather it can contact other planets as far as Cybertron is unknown…. But for the purposes of this fiction let's just say it does, kay?  
  
Oh, and just for fun: This is assuming that it would happen as in NOW or anytime in 2002. So yes, this does mean (If you haven't figured it out by now) Transformers is already known as the popular 80s show. I'll bet some of you out there can't wait for an attack of the fan-boy episode :D  
  
Anyways, I'll take requests for any episode re-do's in 2002 format- even the movie!  
  
Bye then! 


End file.
